The present invention relates to an image reproducing device and an image reproducing method.
Computerized data stored in a recording medium such as DVD (hereinafter referred to as “content”) and the contents distributed from dynamic image distribution servers or digital video broadcast are as diverse as movies, concerts and sports. The image signal of movie content among these contents includes sub image information such as subtitles in addition to a main image signal compressed according to MPEG2 system.
Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 4-354480 discloses a prior art brightness control circuit. The prior art brightness control circuit receives input of an image signal of cinema scope size (there is a black part of predetermined size on each of the upper and lower sides of an image of a main part and a subtitle appears in the lower black part), detects the subtitle part of the image signal when the image signal reaches a continuous black level, and controls the luminance (brightness) of a character of the subtitle part to a predetermined level.
The prior art brightness control circuit controls the luminance of a character of the subtitle part to a predetermined level independent of the brightness of the image of the main part (main image). Therefore, when the brightness and/or contrast of the image of the main part is high (picture is bright and/or sharp), the subtitle part is hard to see because of being relatively dark and/or low in contrast. On the contrary, when the brightness and/or contrast of the image of the main part is low (picture is dark and/or outline is represented softly), the subtitle part is hard to see because of its glare.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned conventional problem and intend to an image reproducing device and an image reproducing method of displaying easily viewable main image and sub image even when the main image is in a bright or dark scene and/or the main image is sharp or soft, thereby to minimize eyestrain of users.